<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈利波特AU】在你身旁 by Guinevere960717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814094">【哈利波特AU】在你身旁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717'>Guinevere960717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈利波特AU】在你身旁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在权顺荣的印象里，全圆佑不是个会轻易流泪的人，但是最近他流泪的次数有点多。</p><p> </p><p>  第一次是在医院里。</p><p>当时尹净汉正在用魔杖清理创面上被烧焦的皮肉，权顺荣就坐在床边拉着他的手。他其实一直不太敢看这样的场面，但是全圆佑一直安慰他说，习惯了之后其实不疼。他不太相信这种话，正如他不相信全圆佑口中的“我不累的，我来给敏英喂奶”“我今天睡了很久，我来给民俊检查作业”。魔杖划过皮肤表面时有细碎的破裂声，像是蝴蝶脆弱的翅膀被握在手心生生折断，声音不大却让人感受到强烈的疼痛。全圆佑最初做傲罗时还没对这种伤口变得麻木，每次就医时手都会抖得很厉害。尹净汉曾经告诉权顺荣，这已经算是最冷静温和的情况了，他曾经见过身经百战的老傲罗为这样的剧痛尖叫。今天全圆佑没有颤抖更没有尖叫，他就是哭了。权顺荣看着一滴眼泪从他上挑的眼角涌出来，淌过太阳穴，再落入已经冒出白茬的黑发里。那一瞬间权顺荣的心跟着绞痛起来，因为他觉得很痛，不仅是伤口的实质性疼痛，全圆佑那滴眼泪里复杂的情绪也让他觉得难过。完成包扎后全圆佑睡着了。当时他还在发烧，浑身烫得像壁炉里的炭火。权顺荣想，全圆佑一个人孤独地承受了那么多，而他却什么都帮不上忙。</p><p> </p><p>  第二次是在浴室里。</p><p>全圆佑一直很享受权顺荣给他洗头发的感觉，因为权顺荣的手又小又软，碰到敏感的头皮时舒服到能引起叹息的地步。权顺荣也喜欢，因为这样的时间是完全属于他们两个人的。浴室的玻璃门和蒸腾的水汽隔开了他们和奶瓶、飞天扫帚和卷宗，全圆佑这只倔强的猫咪难得地肯松懈紧绷成弓形的脊背、收起尖利的趾爪，就是靠在他怀里，任凭他触碰柔软的肚皮。权顺荣大部分时间其实是在玩全圆佑的头发——数到底有多少白头发藏在下面，数不清楚就放弃；打出满手泡泡，然后把他的头发揉成山峰、刺猬或者就是乱糟糟的一大团；又或者干脆就是抱着他吹干后蓬松炸毛的头把脸埋进去，感受洗发水那股清洁的味道。全圆佑虽然表面上抗拒，但每次都是任凭权顺荣捏圆搓扁。权顺荣凭借多年的经验和直觉知道，全圆佑喜欢自己的亲近，只不过一向是个别扭精，害羞罢了。</p><p>  那天是个周末，全圆佑刚刚结束了一系列案子，累得像燃过的卷烟，一碰就破碎成灰烬。他靠在权顺荣怀里一言不发，看着手背上一团云朵般的泡沫出神。权顺荣一边絮絮叨叨没头没脑地说着孩子们上学的事情一边打开淋浴头，那一瞬间他看到全圆佑哭了。两行眼泪迅速地划过面颊翻越锋利的下颌，全圆佑都没费力抬手去擦，因为水就从他的头上淌下来，很好地隐匿了泪痕的存在。恍惚间权顺荣回到了五年级时的一个下午，那时风雨大作，但是比赛还在持续。他在雨幕里视线模糊，被一只鬼飞球生生撞下了扫帚。滚落地面的时候他感受到冰冷的泥水打湿了他的斗篷，整个脊背都感受到了强烈的寒意。全圆佑连伞咒也没有用就匆匆跑下看台跪在他身边握起了他的手，告诉他不要害怕，医生马上就来。一向注重外表的全圆佑成了落汤鸡，像是他第一次捡到猫咪圆圆时的样子。他说，我不害怕，你也不要哭了。全圆佑说我没哭，只不过是在下雨。如果全圆佑不想展露悲伤，那他应该尊重全圆佑的选择，和他一起保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p>  最近一次在医院，但是是麻瓜的儿童医院。</p><p>  当时敏英和哥哥在院子里玩，敏英非要从花坛的边缘往下跳。民俊在下面接着，反倒被砸倒在地上。所幸民俊只是吓了一跳，擦破了一点皮肤，可是敏英就没那么幸运了。她的脚踝高高肿了起来，整个脚面都变成了紫红色。当时权顺荣出门买菜去了，全圆佑还窝在魔法部研究案情，赶到医院时敏英已经哭得嗓子都哑了。权顺荣跑前跑后地交费取药，民俊就一脸害怕地给妹妹扶着冰袋。全圆佑看着爱人和孩子们，突然觉得自己是个毫无用处的局外人。如果他当时没去加班而是在家陪伴孩子们，这种事情就绝不会发生。他劝说自己现在自责没有意义，敏英已经得到了治疗，需要安抚的反倒是民俊。于是他接过那个冰袋，包住民俊已经冰凉的小手，告诉民俊那不是他的错，玩耍中难免受伤。民俊痛苦地摇头，说我当时就该直接把她拽下来到别处玩，闹腾一会儿也就过去了。全圆佑觉得自己作为父亲非常失职，因为照顾孩子本来是家长的责任，可是因为他过分忙碌，这份责任被转嫁到了同是孩子的民俊身上。这些内疚、这些恐惧本应属于他，或者不属于任何人，可是如今无辜的儿子承担了一切不良情绪的折磨。</p><p>  医生给敏英打针时全圆佑彻底崩溃了。他几乎是在哀求了，可不可以吃药，不要给孩子打针，孩子太小了。医生说现在要赶紧消炎，还请他理解配合。敏英已经哭累了，带着疲倦的神情把头埋进他怀里，只是轻轻哼了一声。全圆佑看着细长的针管刺穿敏英的皮肤，扎进肌肉，心脏和头颅一并剧烈地疼痛起来。抱着敏英走出诊室时他精神恍惚，差点被门槛绊倒，他把已经睡着的孩子放进权顺荣怀里他就步子摇晃地出了医院门。点上第一根烟花了他很久，因为他的手抖得太厉害了，总是没法把火苗对准位置。</p><p>  “已经没事了。”权顺荣坐到他身边冰凉的地面上。</p><p>  全圆佑想说我知道，可是他说不出口。</p><p>  “真的不要紧。”权顺荣试图把那根烟从他颤抖的嘴唇间拿下来，“这不是任何人的错。”</p><p>  随后权顺荣意识到全圆佑哭了。他的肩膀剧烈地抽动着，大颗眼泪落下来打湿了大衣下摆。他根本没法控制住自己的眼泪。针头扎进敏英皮肤的画面反复在他眼前闪现，他想那疼痛堪比一记钻心剜骨。</p><p> </p><p>  周末的太阳很晴，民俊抱着敏英到智慧家玩去了。权顺荣心满意足地洗完了孩子们的衣服，在阳台上一一晾好，叉着腰看着那些还在滴水的衣服，宛如画家在欣赏得意的作品。</p><p>  全圆佑从早上开始就一直在清理厨房。说实话权顺荣总是不想让全圆佑做家务，因为全圆佑的家事魔法根本就是一团糟，所以干脆就用麻瓜的方式清理，仔细到每一粒灰尘都不放过的地步。权顺荣过去帮忙涮干净抹布倒掉脏水，再把全圆佑的围裙摘掉，把他推回沙发上。</p><p>  全圆佑看着天花板发愣。他自言自语地说，是不是要去接孩子们了。</p><p>  权顺荣说要是现在就把敏英带走，智慧一定要哭到净汉哥也镇不住的地步。</p><p>  全圆佑说好吧。还有什么要做的事情吗。</p><p>  权顺荣说没有。他迟疑了一会儿又说，但是我有点小请求。</p><p>  全圆佑转过头来看着他，说你什么时候变得这么客气了。是不是惹什么麻烦了。</p><p>  权顺荣说没有，就是想知道你最近怎么了。</p><p>  全圆佑想了一会儿，最后笑了笑，说，我没怎么，就是突然觉得不知道自己为什么要选这份工作。上次出门的时候敏英突然坐在地上抱着我的腿哭，就是不让我走。敏英平时不是会撒泼打滚不讲道理的孩子，我知道她一定是有特别的原因。可是我当时着急出队，非常为难。民俊站在门口看了一会儿，过去把敏英的手掰开了。把敏英从地上抱起来的时候，民俊说，爸爸走吧，妹妹怕你回不来了而已。民俊很少说这么直白，我当时也惊呆了，但还是在敏英的哭声里幻影移形了。我最开始觉得做这个工作是能保护你，保护孩子们，到头来发现谁也没保护，反倒还伤害了你们。</p><p>  权顺荣沉默了一会儿，他想民俊尽管表面上有点不肯和爸爸亲，其实比他所以为的更能理解全圆佑。他说，其实敏英和民俊都为你是傲罗这件事挺自豪的。上次敏英的作文要求写“我的家庭”，她在里面说，我爸爸每天抓坏人，是天底下最厉害的人。我将来也想和爸爸一样。民俊在这个年纪的时候写过差不多的话，说爸爸是我的骄傲，可是我只能在过生日的时候许愿让他不要死掉。</p><p>  全圆佑被这些话逗乐了，说，孩子们还挺会说话。权顺荣立刻跳起来反驳，说孩子们写的时候你根本不在家，也没打算给你看。孩子根本不会撒谎，这些都是真心的。</p><p>  全圆佑捏捏权顺荣的手指，说我相信，你不要发火。孩子们这么想，那你呢。会后悔和我结婚吗。你如果和其他选手结婚，大概还是在开开心心地做选手吧。</p><p>  权顺荣想了一会儿说，我觉得我应该跟你说实话。第一句实话是，我其实没你认为的那样喜欢魁地奇。第二句实话是，我一次也没后悔过。我爱你，也爱你的选择。如果有下辈子，我还要和你挤进同一个车厢吃同一只巧克力蛙，然后再努力让你喜欢上我。</p><p>  全圆佑没说话，但是还在笑。权顺荣觉得他笑纯粹是在掩饰他要哭了的事实。</p><p>  权顺荣认真地坐好补充道，我承认我确实挺笨的，不是很能理解魔法部的运作，你就算跟我讲我也是听不了三句就睡着了。但是，他清了清嗓子，红着脸说，你开心不开心我却很清楚。你伤心的时候永远只是一个人流眼泪——那样的话我又算什么呢。</p><p>  权顺荣觉得自己说不下去了。因为他觉得自己马上就要哭了。</p><p>  “总之，”权顺荣抽抽鼻子，“下次哭的时候叫上我吧。”</p><p>  全圆佑最后还是哭了，但是他并不感到悲伤。</p><p>因为他的爱人此刻就在他身旁。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>